The Wedding
by Dr. Mois
Summary: A happy day at fire station 51, Matt and Hallie are getting married. But how does Gabriela, is dealing with this news? After all, she had always been in love with the hunky fireman. Curious? so read on and find out. SEASON ONE A/U. PROBABLY AN OOC STORY.


** Good Night, readers, I am here today to present my fourteenth story, published on this site. I already wrote 13 stories later, to the series House, Md and Once Upon A Time. For the movie Titanic. And for The Adventures Of Tintin comics.**

** well, the story below is just a quick idea I had while watching the latest chapter of the series, however, I must admit, I pratically improvised this story, since I do not have the sufficient information to a story deeper. And still do not know very well the characteristics of the characters.**  
**Anyway, I wish you all a good read and I apologize for the mistakes ramatiucais.**  
**Good Night**  
**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

That morning of Thursday, November 22, 2012, the firefighters and paramedics the fire station 51, of Chicago, could not be happier, after all, besides being Thanksgiving Day. It was also Lieutenant Matthew Casey with Dr. Hallie Thomas's wedding day.

Since the beginning of the week, Severide, Othis and all other firefighters were organized, between missions, to adorn the fire department and lead Matt to several bachelor parties, through the city.

When Matt arrived at the station that morning, he was surprised by a shower of hugs and applause coming from his friends.

'' What is that?'' he asked intrigued when see a huge banner hanging from the ceiling of the garage, writing,'' congratulations bride and groom.''

'' has Otis and Mouch, who put it there yesterday, after you went home. A gift from us to you and Hallie.'' Said chief Boden.

'' Thank you, guys, today is the happiest day of my life, the day when I will finally marry the one I love.'' He smiled, returning the hug, while everyone walked into the station.

Not far away, however, hidden inside one of the ambulances, Gabriela Dawson did not share the same happiness whit her colleagues and the reason was simple, she was in love with Matt and knowing that he was getting married, made her heart break into a thousand pieces.

'' Hey, are you in there? Want to chat?'' Came the voice of Lieutenant Severide.

'' Where is the conflict?'' she said Grumpy, opening the door of the ambulance.

'' Shay told me you were here, you okay?'' He asked

'' No, I'm boiling with anger. It was I who should be marrying Casey.'' She cried. Pity the girl, the kind lieutenant sat beside her and hugged her, saying.

'' Do not be like this, Gaby, you'll still find someone that you truly deserve and when that happens, it will be magic. And in my view, Casey is an asshole.'' He smiled, comforting the girl.

'' Ok, maybe you're right. Come on, we have work to do and a wedding to go.'' Gabriela smiled forcefully.

The rest of the day went fast and quiet, the fire station 51, for the first time in weeks, there had been no emergency calls. What was of great value, because like this, everyone had time to prepare for that big night? Meanwhile, not far away, Hallie was getting ready in her dress, along with her mother and bridesmaids, when suddenly they hear the bell ring.

'' Must be the flowers man.'' said her cousin

'' Wait, I'll see who it is.'' said the bride, going to answer the door and Gabriela. '' Hi, Gabi, what happened?'' she asked confused.

'' I know I should not be talking about this today and Severide said that I have to forget. But I need to talk to you.'' She said hastily.

'' You're scaring me.'' Said Hallie

'' Hallie, I'm in love with Matt, I was always, it breaks my heart to see him marry you ... I should not be saying this, sorry.'' She sighed.

For a full minute, the two women stood facing each other without saying a word. And in that split second, Gabriela thought she would take a well-deserved slap in the face. However, contrary to what she imagined, Hallie placed her hand on her shoulder, smiled and said:

'' I thought I saw how you looked at it, and how you downcast, when I was around. I'm not mad at you, Gabi, you're my friend, thank you for telling me that.'' She smiled.

'' I hope you, be very happy. Please take good care of him, Hallie.'' Asked Gabriela

'' Can count on me, I'll take care of him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get ready.'' Hallie smiled.

Finally the night arrives in the city of Chicago and all Hallie and Matthew´s friends, joined the Church of St. Paul, to welcome the bride and groom.

'' I'm nervous, I do not know if I can handle it.'' Matt sighed

'' Calm down kid, you're a firefighter, you faced buildings on fire. Should not be afraid of a simple wedding.'' Hermann said, trying to calm his friend.

'' Okay, I guess you're right, I'll calm down.'' he said, entering in the church.

Within minutes, the church became crowded, one by one, Bridesmaids, Groomsmen, The Groom, friends and relatives, entered the church, waiting for the bride´s entry.

Dressed in a pretty pink dress and a white oped, Hallie entered the church, accompanied by her father. Of course, when see his beautiful bride, Matt almost wept with joy and finally forgot the nervous.

'' Take good care of my child, Matthew.'' said Mr. Thomas

'' Can count on me, Mr. Thomas. You're beautiful, baby.'' Said the firefighter.

'' Thank you, you too are gorgeous'' she said, as they both knelt front of the altar.

The next following minutes, all remained silent while priest McKenzie; spoke the words necessary to finally unite the couple.

'' Mathew Igor Casey, you accept Hallie Jane Thomas as your legitimate wife?'' Asked the priest

'' Yes, I accept.'' Said Matt

'' And you, Hallie Jane Thomas, accepts Matthew Igor Casey, as your husband?'' asked the priest

'' Yes, I accept.'' Said Hallie

'' Then, before God and before all present, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.'' And with a passionate kiss, they sealed their marriage, then they came down from the altar, holding hands, with the certainty that they would be happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello, everyone, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work. I hope, you enjoy the story.**

**thank you**

**Dr. Mois**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
